Classic Stories and Fairy Tales
by Tailsofcourage
Summary: Sonic and Co. are in classic stories and fairy tales like.... Wizard of Oz and Little red riding hood! They do not belong to me, they belong to Sega.


**Fairytales and Classic Stories...**

**Staring the Sonic Crew**

_**Shadow: (drinking coke on a chair and sees me) no... it's been almost a year... YOU CAN'T BE BACK!!!!**_

_**Oh but I am... MWAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!!!!!! (smiles) (sees Sonic and Tails playing on the sand) Hi... grins**_

_**Tails and Sonic: (screams like little girls) IT'S HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Boo.**_

_**Tails: AHHH!!!!!! (hides)**_

_**Sonic: Why do I smell Chili dogs? (sees himself) AHH!!!!! YOU TURNED ME INTO A STUPID CHILI DOG!!!!!!???**_

_**Yep. I feel evil today. Im happy. (Grins) **_

_**-----------------------------**_

ZAP!!!

Tails and Sonic is in horror, desperate to escape...

THE WIZARD OF OZ!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT????" Sonic said in horror. "YOU SENT US TO WIZARD OF OZ???" "HAHAHAHA!!! YOUR IN A DRESS SONIC!!!" Tails cried in laughter. "You've got to be kidding me..." Sonic said while looking at himself in much delight!!

(Sonic: HORROR!!! I'M IN HORROR AUTHOR!!!)

Alright..."Horror"

Suddenly Shadow appeared as a DOG!! "I swear if you laugh I will send you into a dimension no-one has heard of..." Shadow muttered to them in anger. Sonic and Tails hold in their laughter but then they couldn't take it and laughed so hard they cried. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Shadow shouted. Nothing happened. Stupid dog. "What the..."

Can't use your powers Shadow if your a dog. Sorry! "WHY YOU!"

Suddenly, the wicked witch of the west came... "Hi!" IT WAS ROUGE!!!!!!!!!

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!! I'M MELTING!!!!!!!!!!" Tails yelled to the heavens. "Oh wait..."

"Yeah yeah, it's me. Why do I have to be a witch?" (because I said so.) "Ugh... but why is Sonic in a dress?" Rouge replied in much confusion. "Don't want to talk about it."

said Sonic. "What are you Tails?"said a very confused Shadow. "I don't know...? Am I a midget?" replied a very confused Tails.

(No... A munchkin. (Grins in delight))

"I HATE YOU!" Tails screamed. "Where's my sister, the wicked witch of the east?" The bat said in confusion.

Everyone suddenly looked under the house next to them. You see her legs crawling up and under the house. "AH!!!!" Sonic and Tails screamed in unison. (I suck at putting people in character.) "Ew." Everyone else said at the same time. Guess who's the fairy?

And... Out came Amy. Oh poop.

"SONIKKU!!!!!!!!!" She yelled while giving him the death hug. "Let...g...o..." Sonic muttering to her silently because he cannot breathe. "Sorry..." Then she noticed the dress. "Why are you in a dress?" She looked and referred to his dress while saying in a VERY confused voice. "Don't want to talk about it!!"

Them the pink hedgehog remembered something.

"OH YEAH! I'm supposed to give you these slippers." (Now I'm laughing hysterically, and also, I forgot who gives the slippers.) Now, let the chaos begin...

"SLIPPERS??? Oh, NO WAY! First, A (Beeping!) DRESS! NOW, SLIPPERS!!!!! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!!"

Shadow (the dog) jumps out of the basket and grabs Sonic by the collar of the dress. "WE CAN'T YOU IDIOT! THE AUTHOR WON'T LET US!!!!!" (I love torturing characters for amusement.)

Sonic growled in despair. "FINE!"

"Well we got to go!" The girls said in unison. "BYE!" And... POOF! They disappeared...

"Crap..." Guess who said that?

_**-----------------------------**_

_**A week later...**_

_**----------------------------**_

People with us: Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles (Lion), Vector (Tin man) and Espio (Scarecrow).

"WE FINALLY FOUND THE FREAKING CASTLE!!!!!" Sonic yelled to... I don't know... "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN???" The blue blur screamed.

"A week. (coughs)Dumb(coughs)Blue(coughs)Idiot(coughs)" Tails said and coughed up words.

And since Sonic is deaf because he was too focused about the castle and nobody noticed that he was gone, no-one was complaining.

Ten seconds later they are knocking on the door. "OPEN UP YOU FREAKY MIDGETS!!!!!" Knuckles yelled at the top of his voice. "I don't think they would appreciate that." Espio suggested but he kept yelling until Shadow had it. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!!" They disappeared and now are at the wizard's room.

Few seconds later, they realized they were at the wizard's room. "HELLO???" Vector screamed. "Wow... COOL TELEVISION!!!!" Knuckles yelled. Everyone "Oohed" and "Ahhed" at the big television. "I wonder if it has cable!!!!" Tails wondered. All of a sudden, a hedgehog's face appeared on a big television screen. A suspicious _"Silver"_ hedgehog was on it. His voice was disguised though.

"WHO GOES THERE AND WHY ARE YOU IN A DRESS YOU BLUE THING!" Yelled the suspicious-looking hedgehog.

"IT'S COMPLICATED YOU SILVER THING!" The blue blur replied back.

"Anyway, I'm the wizard!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU WA----" All of a sudden a purple cat came in the picture. "Silver, what are you doing?" She asked. Everyone was looking at the television confused. "Hey... Are you trying that _Wizard_ act again? With the cape and all, it isnt that hard to figure out."

"BLAZE!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!! I was TRYING to make them scared!!!"

"Oh boo hoo! I'm Silver, I can make everyone scared with a voice disguiser and a stupid cape and a black shadow on your figure. You're so naive Silver to think they will fall for that!"

"SO WHAT??" Silver yelled.

"Ugh... tell me when your done because if you do this again I will burn you alive..."

"FINE!"

Blaze then got annoyed and left. Sonic then saw a bit of a shoe sticking out of a curtain next to Tails. The speedy hedgehog then opened the curtain to see a Silver hedgehog. "Hey Silver."

"Aw! How did you know?"

"Your shoe was sticking out."

"Oh. Well do you have the slippers?"

"Oh... uh..."

FLASHBACK

_"COME ON SONIC!" Vector yelled. "WE GOT TO GO FOLLOW THE STUPID YELLOW BRICK ROAD!"_

_"OKAY! I'M COMING!" Sonic yelled. "God, these shoes are tight!" "DON'T YOU DARE SONIC!" Shadow (the dog) bark at him then growled. "Watch." And with the cocky grin, he threw them and they hit that apple tree. (I hated that tree. XD) "HEY!" The apple tree growled. Then Sonic put on his normal shoes he found in his basket and took off with the others._

END FLASHBACK

"Uh..."

"I'm guessing you threw them at the apple tree."

"You're already supposed to know that, YOUR PSYCHIC!"

Then all the others came in. They watched as they saw Silver and Sonic fighting. Then, the cat came in. Confused, she broke the fight up and scolded them. (Oooohh...)

After that, she explained how to get back to the Author's corner (My place!) WITHOUT the slippers. "Just click your shoes three times and use chaos control."

"Why do I have to click my shoes?"

"Do it or I'll burn you alive."

"Okay."

So he clicked his shoes and said the magic words...

_**-----------------------------**_

_**(POOF!!!)**_

_**Sonic: I'm back! (looks at himself) HEY! I'M STILL IN A DRESS! WHY?**_

_**Because, It looks funny. **_

_**Sonic: GRR!!!!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!**_

_**Tails: How long is he going to wear the dress?**_

_**Until he realizes he can actually take off clothes.**_

_**Tails: Oh. **_

_**Tailsofcourage**_


End file.
